Haley James Scott, Sidekick Extraordinaire!
by southernbangel
Summary: Haley shows Nathan what a great sidekick she can be.


**Scene extension of episode 6x07. This is an adult-rated fic.**

_I wouldn't call you mild-mannered._

Her words are teasing, and Nathan can't ignore the frisson of excitement racing down his spine at the slightly husky note. His wife's bedroom voice never fails to turn him on, and her body pressed so tightly to his, her hand teasing the waistband of his pants, isn't helping matters. Finally back on track after one of the most chaotic times in their marriage, they have been enjoying a rather. . . explosive resurgence of their sex life. And as Haley's hand inches closer to his groin, their sex life isn't the only thing feeling explosive.

To distract himself from giving into the urge to rip off her clothes and take her on the couch, he asks her plans for tomorrow, inordinately pleased when she mentions music. She's been neglecting her music lately, something that worries Nathan, but he hasn't pressed her on it. Although they promised each other they would pursue their dreams, he knows that she's still dealing with the fallout from Carrie, losing Quentin, and the other endless obstacles thrown her way. He holds out hope that she'll find that passion again, but to be quite frank, with her hand now slipping beneath the waistband of his pants, he can't quite care about that at this moment.

"Hales," he hisses as her hand teases him through his boxers.

She grins up at him, nose crinkling with amusement, and bats her eyes innocently. "Yes, Nathan?"

He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath in a weak attempt to calm his raging libido—when has his wife's touch _not_ driven him crazy?—as her hand moves achingly close to his cock, only to drift back to the waistband of his boxers. Her fingers lightly trace the slight trail of hair, and Nathan grows harder when her hand slips beneath his underwear, her touch firming slightly as she teases the sensitive spot on his hipbone. When she wanders back to his cock, his eyes snap open. Although their romps have been fairly frequent over the last several weeks, they're usually quick fucks in the shower while Nanny Deb prepares Jamie's breakfast or any other time they can sneak away for a few minutes. She hasn't used her hand on him in a while and his brain nearly shorts out in anticipation of her next move.

"Shiiiiiiiit," he breathes, teeth clenched as he struggles to maintain control when Haley grips his cock through his boxers. "Hales, oh Hales. . ."

Her hot fingers tease his length, a fingernail lightly running along the material as her other hand pulls up the hem of his shirt and caresses his stomach. Nathan swears he has never loved Haley more than in this moment. The fact that her hand is currently wrapped around his cock might have something to do with it.

His wife knows just how to touch Nathan to turn him into putty in her hands, and tonight she is showing no mercy. She continues her light caress, fingers stroking, teasing, playing, and goddamn if he isn't racing towards climax after only a few minutes of his wife's hand on his cock. And dear lord, now she's bringing in the other hand, and Nathan fears that this this'll be a repeat of the first time she ever jacked him off. She'd barely touched his erection before he came all over her hand that first time, and although he certainly doesn't want such a repeat, with the way she's stroking him right now, he knows it's inevitable. And she's not even touching bare skin, for fuck's sake!

_And now we have contact,_, he cheers to himself when one hand slips through the opening of his boxers.

"Still think you don't need a sidekick?" The words are low, her voice raspy with desire, and his arousal throbs in her hand in response. "Looks like part of you realizes you need one," she teases, her lips curving upwards in a wide smile.

He can only nod in agreement—seriously does she think he can talk when she's touching his cock-- his hips involuntarily thrusting upwards when she stops her movements. What the hell? More stroking! Less talking!

"Hales," he says, his voice nearly a whine as he tries to draw her attention back to where he desperately needs it.

_Just a little bit tighter. . ._, he silently urges her. _Please, baby._

"Yes," she drawls, leaning forward to kiss his neck wetly, her tongue lapping against the corded muscles of his throat.

His eyes roll in the back of his head, and for a moment, he swears his heart stops. She continues to practically hoover his neck and he can't find it in himself to care that he'll have a hickey in the morning. He is reminded of their make-out sessions early in their relationship—although her hands always remained strictly above his waist during the first few weeks. Flash forward six years and they're in a similar situation, only with the formerly innocent Tutor Girl's hands busy jacking him off.

He shifts restlessly against the sofa cushions, arousal surging through his veins as Haley picks up speed, her hand stroking, rubbing, and teasing his cock deliciously. When one hand drifts to his balls, gently rolling the sensitive sacs in her palm, he nearly comes. She continues her pace, and Nathan has to bite his lip to keep from screaming and possibly waking up Jamie.

She leans up to nibble his ear and this time, Nathan can't hold back the loud groan.

"Shh, babe, gotta be quiet," she lightly admonishes him, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

He attempts to roll his eyes but all effort is concentrated on not coming too soon, on enjoying the most excellent handjob his wife is giving him. All that he can manage is a weak, "Kinda hard," and Haley retorts, laughter in her voice, "I would hope so," as her fingers tease the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Hales."

"Mmm, I'd rather do this, but if you insist. . . "

She slows her pace and Nathan grabs her wrist, keeping her hand on his cock. He glances down to see her smiling face. "But Ha—"

She shakes off his grip before removing her hands from him. His face falls—she wouldn't leave him hanging, would she? He knows his wife can have a devious streak but she wouldn't, couldn't be so cruel. Could she? He opens his mouth to beg her (hey, a man is never too proud for a handjob), but no words come when Haley slips from the couch to kneel before him.

If Haley hadn't used her hand on him in awhile, he can't remember the last time she went down on him. Actually, he can (it was a few weeks. A Haley James Scott blowjob is not ever forgotten) but he's not an idiot. When your incredibly sexy wife is on her knees in front of you, you don't look the gift horse in the mouth.

Speaking of mouths, Haley's is turned up in a grin, and Nathan's cock throbs at the thought of those plump lips wrapped around his cock. If her hand felt amazing, her mouth. . . her mouth is out of this world. His cock leaks a bit of pre-come in response, and Haley lets out a little mewl of disappointment.

"That's supposed to be for me," she pouts, and good fucking lord, has she ever been so hot?

She leans forward, her breath hot and moist against his cock, and for a moment, Nathan smirks at the picture they must make: Nathan slumped against the sofa, his shirt raised to mid-chest level, erection standing proud and firm, and Haley resting on her knees, eyes bright with arousal, and her shirt twisted and bunched beneath her breasts. Nathan is in such a daze, he can't even remember when _that_ happened.

All thought is wiped from his mind when she takes him in her mouth, tongue rasping lightly on the underside of his cock. She sucks, she licks, she nibbles, she fucking _devours_ him, and all Nathan can do is tremble as his wife and her incredible mouth pushes him to orgasm. When he feels his climax starting to build, he attempts to warn Haley, but she only increases the suction, and with a final groan, he is gone.

Completely numb from the powerful release, and feeling utterly boneless , he slumps even further against the sofa. Haley crawls up beside him, curling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Nathan's arm wraps around her shoulder, pulling her even closer into his body. He is so content, so in love with his wife, that he can't speak. He hugs her to him and leans down to press a kiss to her crown.

She turns her head to look at him and grins. "Sure you don't need a sidekick?"

_fin_


End file.
